narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique
|image=Water_Dragon.jpg |kanji=水遁・水龍弾の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu |literal english=Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu |english tv=Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu |parent jutsu=Water Release: Water Bullet Technique |related jutsu=Water Release: Cascading Water Waves |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Hideko Baraquiel, Ryuun Baraquiel, Shini Akuma, Hisako Uzumaki, Bane Anahari, Tanaka (DP), Gou Hebi, Mitsuki (Kabuki), Aihana, Kūsōka, Sumire Kakei (Kabuki),Karite Uchiha, Sakura Haruno (Kabuki36), Atena Kougoushii, Shiro Shigaraki, Sesshomaru Maki,Patorikku Kōsoku, Garia, Soushiki Ōtsutsuki, Ken Miyamoto, Dark Soushiki Ōtsutsuki, Tatsuya Ryu, Haku (Kabuki36), Kasumi Uzumaki, Boruto Uzumaki (HBH), Huugo, Kakashi Hatake (DP), Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Fuyuto, Izumi Hōzuki, Hebimaru Ōtsutsuki, Sawaii Hitomi, Konohamaru Sarutobi (Sparks), Boruto Namikaze (DP), Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip, Takashi Seishin, Indra Ōtsutsuki (Sparks), Kiirome Yotsuki, Mizumi, Otohime Watatsumi, Mugen (Sparks), Rika Mizuki, Shisui Uchiha (Cloud), Norio Uzumaki, Nikku Raian, Owari Matawa, Zangetsu,Kumo Hatake, Souma Nara, Triton Hōzuki, Narakukami, Shishinki Uchiha, Hibiki Ryūsei, Asanoha Nara, Saito Uchiha, Abusōbā, Rain Xavia, Taro Misashi, Shi Aikira, Reitoko Yuki, Raiu Shin, Itami Sarutobi, Sakae, Ando Iburi, Danzetsu, Raion Uchiha, Kasai Uzumaki, Tetsuo Nagashi, Seiga Uchiha/Dreamscape, Seiga Uchiha, Ikido, Ryūza, Senjō, Kuro Isei, Kenji Nagashi, Dan Shimura, Gin Yasuhiro, Ryota Raiden, Tensho Kuikku, Arashina, Gin Shimura, Watari Uchiha, Densetsu, Shi (Isei), Keino Uddo, Shisui Mugen, Choukan, Yūzuki,Kuroi Zetsu, Mizuki Makaze, Takashi Uchiha, Atsushi, Delta Uchiha, Satomi Sarutobi, Ryuu Kyoraku,Sota, Genshou Yamaguchi, Sesami,Shizuka Hōzuki, Kimiko, Engetsu Hōzuki, Isonade, Sayuri Senju, Kawaī Yotsuki, Yu Uchiha, Kisui Ketsueki, Sōgetsu Hōzuki, Kuresento Kappukēki, Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma, Kanjirama Uchiha, Shuhei Kyoraku, Yōkōtama Hōzuki, Rei Kishi, Inazuma Denkou, Len, Nagare Senju, Kamikaze Kamikure, Hotaru Yanma, Magai, Stryse Kazuto, Oushan Supuritto, Tābin, Sora Kanpa, Ketsuro Hoshigaki, Yagura Kanpa, Asuka Uzumaki~Anime, Kanrai Shimoyake, Oushan Supuritto, Aikou Yamanaka,Kimura Tengoku, Haru Hyūga, Akio Senju, Karura Yakushi, Asura Uzumaki, Hachiro Hina, Orihime Uzumaki, Masaru Senshi, Sunate Nikakusa, King Hyūga, Takumi Uchiha, Kabu Kyokusen, Sheru Kyokusen, Suterusu Yaban, Kenji Uzumaki, Shien Hyōryū, Ur Yuki, Kibou, Hinta Yakusumi, Kenpachi Mitsuhide, Natsu Terumi, River Kohaku, Kurai Dengen, Yu Nakatomi, Kyoko Nanami, Ichiro Kurosawa, Daichi Nakamura, Darrion Avant,Kagani Hyuga, Shu Yudoku, Kōzuki Sarutobi,Sage of the Six Paths (SSJJ), Kasumi Tōketsu, Ame Murakumo, Ichiro Uchiha, Redaichi, Hikari Toriyama, Waki, Ryuu Uzumaki, Makoto Shiryū, Omega, Shin Takahiro, Meian Kanō, Akihiko Senju, Himushi, Akurei Ohaka, Thaliia Cruz, Roshi Hoshigaki, Dezku Narimita, Jordan Narimita, Yasuki Hatake, Charon, Kenji Kayuga, Kaede Meitochi, Seiji Kuragari, Kasō, Fushi, Setsuna Hatake, Miyagu Kimza, Kurokami Shima, Hono Niku, Sora Niku, Tsubasa Yuki,Kōji Nakano, Michi Hōzuki, Sansui, Kasukēdo Wazukana, Mei Terumī (Kiri), Ki, Isamu Hōzuki, Isamu Youta, Ichirou, Shirokaze Fuyutama, Tokino, Yamaren Seija, Junko Suzu, Daiki Kaito, Yagetsu Sariyoto, Hikari Uchiha, Aoi Hyūga, Jikū, Kiri, Jez Uchiha, Akaunabara, Kyoya Uchiha, Rika, Mira Terumi, Takashi Yoshimaru, Riako, Yaichi, Kaizen, Rakon, Yukinoshita, Hoshi Sukiru, Iyasu Yakeru, Suirō Mizu, Seiryoku Senju, Rue, Ita Yurei, Yue Keikai, Hazumi Haabu, Meimei Uchiha, Kima, Sayuki, Shinji Emiya, Karasuba Musubi, Aoi Uchiha, Orochimaru (RN), Arashi Shimizu, Shusui Kagami, Johnny Assshu, Garuda Tensei, Saya Hayashi, Saiken Kazami, Doujinn, Talimi, Haruna, Taiga Rinku, Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Maomi Hōzuki, Hiro Asshu, Nisshō Uchiha, Kirā, Kaito Mizushima, Egao Terumi, Ikari Kiteru, Vega Senju, Aisaka Momochi, Misaki Haruno, Akane Tsukino, Tsuki Uchiha, Yamato Sumeragi, Ryuji Yagatama, Mitsuzaki Sakigami, Shiga Uchiha, Maneshitsugumi, Temujin Maruboshi, Chirudo Sarutobi, Temujin, Takumi Sarutobi, Senkai, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Heiwa Uchiha, Aisaka Momochi/Dreamscape, Kōten Amagasa, Apollo Akimimichi/ABilities and Powers, Kamu Shinsen, Tenchi Sarutobi, Temujin Yakushi, Temujin (KushimaruFuma), Raio Uchiha, Gero Shirogane (1Kidney), Itama Kaguya, Ryuji Uchiha, Akemi Sarutobi, Iroha, Arashi Kyuden, Batou, Kagaki Uchiha, Kiyomi Yagatama, Fumiko Senju, Natsumi Hōzuki, Taketo, Tsuta, Sylvi Omaki, Kaien Shinto,Hal Uchiha, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (AOTD), Yui Uchiha (AOTD), En Oyashiro, Hokori Uzumaki, Kaichou Hiseki, Heiden Akuma, Kokuou Uzumaki, Shin, Song Bei (Shingetsu), Yasaki Hatake, Daisuke Ryūken, Akira Ryūken, Manami Kikuchi, Ayagetsu Hōzuki, Nobuyuki Hyūga, Naoki Hyuga, Nobuyasu Tsuchigumo, Nobuaki Uzumaki, Asashi Senju, Naoto Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake (Airewind), Zabuza Momochi (Airewind), Oda Nobunaga, Haruki Hisakata |teams=The Stone Army, Naruto Namikaze, Hatake Triad, Tokomo Yakusumi, Ankō Shachihoko, Eimii Runō, Saizo Marushagan, Saya, Renvo Uchiha, Toketzu Uchiha, Kizan Kawaguchi, Yukinoshita, Doujinn, Hikari Nara, Junji Namikaze, Ryūza, Bobu Nomi, Shikizaki Hyuga, Hal Uchiha, Raio Uchiha, Kamu Shinsen, Tomoshi Uchiha, Team Iroha, Shizuka Unmei, Hydra,Inzishi Shaderan, Satoru Uzumaki, Y, Sam'e Narukagami, Yakekoge Ōtsutsuki, Akira Kenju, Kokoa, Kin, |hand signs=Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon which hits the opponent with formidable power and speed, dealing great physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but it is possible to use it even in a place where there is no visible water by simply using atmospheric water instead. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill and chakra levels. The Nagashi Clan are very skilled with this technique, and their version is noticably more powerful than a normal one. When using this technique, they refer to it as Water Release: Azure Dragon Bullet (Suiton: Seiryudan). This is a reference to the dragon's appearance, which is a deep blue colour. Category:Water Release Category:Jutsu with Hand Seals